Ramp systems for vehicles are known in the art and are commonly provided as modifications to OEM vehicles, such as minivans. The ramp systems allow persons requiring wheelchairs to readily enter such vehicles, either to drive the vehicles themselves or to ride along. Such ramp systems may be manually operated or may be power-deployable. On such conversion vehicles, it is common for the second row sliding door to not open wide enough for a wheelchair user to pass through the opening. While certain systems have been developed to allow the vehicle sliding doors to open wider, newer vehicles having newer body and sliding door designs pose additional challenges in modifying the sliding doors so that they open wide enough to allow good access to the vehicle interior.